Turn Over A New Wing
by AckaRed
Summary: Because even an evil Digimon deserves the chance to turn over a new wing ...


_A/N: Hey, I'm alive! *Plays cheery music* First, this is my first Digimon fic, and I quite like it. I thought that it was mean that DemiDevimon just got eaten, so here's my theory on what might have happened. Doubtful, but that guy had such a cool sense of humour! Second, for anyone who's read my story Second Chances, I will not be continuing. I reread over what I've done, and I've just confused the heck out of myself with it. Third, please enjoy^^_

I knew my life was going in a downward spiral. I mean, working for Myotismon is not the smartest thing to do for life - which is what it was. My life.

I don't remember ever being anything other than Myotismon's servant. So I just went with it, hoping that if I was loyal and worked hard, Myotismon wouldn't hurt me and I'd have a place in the world he dreamed of creating.

It might have been a world of darkness, but at least I'd be alive, right? There was always a chance that I'd be happy. A small one, but a chance nonetheless.

It didn't work out that way. I resorted to crueller and eviller (if that's even a word ... is there a Digi-dictionary around here somewhere? Thanks) schemes to achieve my ... no, Myotismon's goals!

I mean, I didn't _really_ think it was nice to make the blonde kid fight with the flying guinea pig, but those were orders, and obeying orders meant I wouldn't have to deal with the bats. I hate bats!

I still had to, actually, as the Digi Destined ruined all of my plans. I guess I had that coming, with all the mean things I did to try and ascertain (cool word, right?) my position in Myotismon's ... court? I don't really know how to describe it. I'm just thinking of old human civil ... civil ... civilisations! That's the word!

Ahem. Anyway, Wizardmon and Gatomon rebelling and joining the Digi Destined was a real shock. I kind of hoped that Myotismon would like me more after his pet servant betrayed him, but _no-o! _He decided to eat me to get more power.

I mean, _he ate me! _I guess I deserved that, too, but it wasn't a pleasant experience! I don't think I tasted too good either ...

Surprisingly, unlike Myotismon, I was reconfigured! I don't know why ... maybe I was being given a chance for redemption? (I know you're jealous of my vocbulary, but please, ask about that later).

So, there I was, a little Digi-egg, waiting to hatch, when, for some reason, my egg went flying! Someone must have kicked it. I know that the baby Digimon in the cradle to my left didn't like me much.

I landed in a clearing in a forest ... it cracked my egg open and the baby me hopped out! It wasn't a forest I recognised, but then again, I didn't know every forest in Server.

I didn't much like that clearing. The Digimon around there weren't always nice ... at least, after I Digivolved to Pagumon I could move around more. I still didn't leave the clearing. I felt ... like I was waiting for someone. Someone important.

I chided myself for that. Myotismon wouldn't be reconfigured, and even if he would, I wouldn't go back to him. I worked overtime, and I didn't even get coffee breaks, let alone a paid vacation!

Even though I wasn't paid anyway ...

I started to wonder if that was how Gatomon felt when she waited for the eigth DigiDestined, but I stopped thinking about that as soon as I could. There was no chance that _I'd _be a Digimon partner ... was there?

No, I was a really mean Digimon, and I probably would be again. I wouldn't get the redemption I wanted.

Then, one day, the strangest thing happened as I was napping under a bush. I don't know how long it had been since my reconfiguration, my hatching or even my Digivolution.

A human girl, she didn't look much older than the two smallest DigiDestined had been before I got ... eaten ... was looking around, under the bushes and in the trees and everything.

Her hair was wavy and brown, and she had bright blue eyes. I remember hopping out, feeling a ... a connection, I guess you could say, with the girl.

_"Hi! I'm Pagumon!"_

Don't ask why I was so happy. I think all In-Training level Digimon are, but ... simply seeing this girl made me so happy ... I had a niggling feeling in the back of my mind as to why this was.

_She blinked. "Pagumon? That's a strange name. Anyway, I'm Abby! Nice to meet you." She looked around again. "Where am I? This doesn't look like anyplace I've ever been before."_

_"Yeah, well Abby's a strange name, too!" I stuck my tongue out at her. "Welcome to the DigiWorld, Abby!"_

We became fast friends.

_"Hey, Abby?" I asked tentatively. We had moved to a cliff, and her legs dangled over the precipice._

_"What is it Pagumon?"_

_"Um ... Just because you're here, you have to be one of the DigiDestined, and each of the DigiDestined have a partner Digimon ..."_

_"Oh, did you want to be my partner? You should have just asked, Pagu! I'd be glad to have you as my partner!" She smiled, and she looked really pretty when she smiled, if you asked me._

I almost burst with joy when she said that. But I wanted her to know what I'd done ...

_"Abby, you don't want me as your partner. Befor I got reconfigured, I did some bad stuff. And by that, I mean some _really _bad stuff. I almost helped destroy both the human world, and the DigiWorld!" I wanted to cry. She wouldn't want to be my partner now, and I would lose my only friend._

_"Do you regret it?" She asked suddenly._

_"Huh?" I was confused. What did that have to do with anything?_

_"I said, did you regret doing it? My mum says that as long as you feel bad about doing something, apologise and do everything you can to make it better, and you don't do it again, you can get forgiven. Even the most stubborn person ever will forgive you eventually if you keep trying to make it up to them!"_

_That had me stunned for a few moments. "Really? You think so?"_

_She shrugged. "Well, do you?"_

_I didn't get the chance to say anything. Just then the ground began to shake._

_Abby looked terrified. She tried to grab something, but the shaking just rebounded her lunging hands and she fell._

That was the single scariest moment of my life. Not even being eaten (as disgusting as that was) compared to it.

_"ABBY!" I shouted._

_"Pagumon! Help!" She reached up to me._

_I panicked. How could I help? I was a Pagumon ..._

_"Abby! I DO regret it! I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you!" Tears streamed down my face as a bright light shot out of the DigiVice clipped onto the waist band of her shorts._

That was when I Digivolved again.

_"Abby! Hold on!"_

_I swooped down, holding my claws out and grabbing her wrist. I dropped sharply for several moments before I flapped us over to a beach._

_I was still out of breath when she flung her arms around me and sqeezed the little air I'd managed to breathe in out of me._

So I really was her Digimon partner. I hadn't seen that coming, but I was so ... _happy_ when I found out that I nearly cried.

She forgave me.

And I think that my story just goes to show ... even an evil Digimon can turn over a new wing.


End file.
